Coping with life
by Caelice
Summary: One of The Incredibles joins a group of Super Villains. Which one?
1. A date and a bully

This fic Focuses on Dash and Violet. Go Dash and Vi!!!

School problems

Chapter 1

Violet giggled. Tony smiled and put his arm around her. Dash rolled his eyes in disgust and Violet flashed him a warning look. Dash stuck his tongue out at her and sulked off. Violet sighed with relief inwardly. Dash would probably go make trouble somewhere else. There was silence for a few seconds.

"So would you like to go to the cinema next Friday?" Tony asked in a low voice. Violet giggled as his breath tickled her ear. She nodded. He smiled and quickly pecked her on the cheek before leaving. Violet watched him go, longing for him to kiss her again. He's so handsome, she thought. She watched him turn a corner and snapped out of her trance.

"Guess, I'd better look for Dash," she murmured, but didn't move. Then she felt something in her hand and looked down. It was a rose. She studied it for a second, taking in the beautiful curve of the petals, the droplets of water. She slid it into her hair, smiling dreamily. For a few seconds she didn't move. She hadn't told Tony but when he had asked her to the movies she was instead thinking of names for their children!! She sighed, embarrassed and turned around.

She was already half way home when she remembered that she had left Dash. She groaned, exasperated and turned around, ready to head back when she felt her cell phone vibrating.

"Hello, Violet Parr speaking," she said.

Violet Parr you'd better come home this instant!!" her mother sounded furious. Violet frowned and checked her watch. It was five o' clock. She wasn't late, she had finished her chores and she had watched over Jack Jack. It was a Saturday and the latest she could stay out was ten o' clock and it was only five.

"But mom, I have to go get Dash," she said eager for a way to delay whatever telling off she was going to receive.

"Oh don't worry, Dash is here. He ran home," her mom said stonily. Violet frowned. Why was Dash already home?? He was supposed to wait for her. She frowned.

"Why is he already home??" she asked, puzzled.

"You'll find out soon enough, now come home this instant or you're grounded for life!!" The phone clicked off. Violet shoved her phone into her pocket and ran forward, pumping her legs as fast as she could. She had no doubt that her mother would ground her for life if she didn't come home quickly. Then she would never be able to go out with Tony Rydinger.

She reached home in just twenty minutes. She burst in, panting for breath. She flopped tiredly on the couch, not noticing the cold look her mom gave her. It took her three minutes to stop breathing heavily and another three to notice that her mom was standing over her, her face red with fury.

"What?" she asked, not meaning to be rude but she was still out of breath. Her mom started to shake with fury. Violet could see Dash hiding behind her, but she couldn't see all of his face.

"I forbid you from going out with that...that _boy_!!" she spat furiously. Violet shot up.

"What?? You can't do that!!" she cried angrily. Her mom growled.

"Oh can't I??" she snarled. Violet's eyebrows creased in confusion and anger.

"Why?? You weren't against the idea when it first happened!! Why now??" she cried angrily.

"Because he did this!!" Helen snapped, pulling out Dash from behind her. Violet gasped in shock.

Dash was covered in bruises and scratches. He had a black eye and a swollen cheek. His nose had obviously been bleeding and his clothes had been ripped in some places. Violet could see the blood underneath them. The right side of his hair was a dark red and sticky with blood. Violet rushed forward, touching his cheek.

"What happened??" she asked, feeling very protective of her younger brother. Dash hung his head, mumbling something incomprehensible. Violet frowned. She hugged him.

"Your brother ran home after being attacked by a band of young hooligans. Wait till your father sees this," Helen said icily. Violet scowled at her and lifted Dash up. Then she sat down and put him on her lap.

"He told me who was leading the band. I think you already know him." Violet felt a cold shiver run down her spine. She had a feeling she also knew who it was. Dash mumbled something under his breath.

"Tell her Dash," her mother said, her voice softening when she spoke to her son. Dash was shaking violently. Violet heard him say something and her blood ran cold. She stiffened.

"What??" she whispered.

"Tony Rydinger."


	2. The fight

I know this chapter kind of sucks but I'll try to make the next one better. R&R pls!!   
Chapter 2 

Violet was silent for a few seconds. Thoughts flooded into her mind like a waterfall. She couldn't take them all.

"What are you talking about?? What do you mean?? You can't be serious!! You're lying!!" she accused. Dash jumped off her lap and scrambled behind his mother, scared of his sister's wrath. Violet leapt forward and he stumbled away in time to avoid her punch.

"You little shit!!" she shrieked. Helen grabbed her pulled her away from Dash and shoved her back onto the couch. Violet glared at Dash in her fury. Ever since she had rescued Dash from Syndrome they had trusted each other but this was too much!!

"Don't you dare accuse your little brother about lying!! Do you think that he would lie about something like this??" Helen screamed. Violet scowled but stayed silent. Dash whimpered softly and held his mother's hands tightly. Violet snarled at him.

"If I ever see you with that boy again I will ground you for life!!" Helen snapped, before leaving. Dash was now alone with Violet. Violet glared at him.

"Now really, tell me how you got those," Violet snapped, motioning to his scars.

"I was telling the truth."

"Yea, right. And anyway, why didn't you just run away??" Violet scoffed. Dash frowned for a second, pondering deeply.

"I just remember being stuck to the ground. It was like my feet were glued, like I had melted into the ground 'cause I couldn't see my feet, only my legs. I think they were all Supers," he said softly. Violet rolled her eyes.

"Tony Rydinger is not a Super," she growled. Dash shrugged.

"You never know." This just made her even more furious.

"Look Dash, Tony is not a bully, not a Super and not the leader of a gang of hooligans!! He's my boyfriend, got that?? My b-o-y-f-r-I-e-n-d," she said, spelling it out slowly. He cringed at her tone of voice. Then he slowly turned green.

"I don't feel so good." He disappeared for a second and Violet heard retching and started to turn green herself. She quickly stormed off to her room before she started to feel sorry for the little twerp.

"Little brat, as if Tony would ever beat up his own girlfriend's brother. He never liked Tony anyway, always wanted the attention for himself," she said, trying to convince herself of Tony's innocence yet inside she knew that her brother wasn't lying.

Hold still Dash," she heard her mom say in the other room. She heard a loud 'ouch' and closed her door quickly. Then she turned on her music as loud as she could and started to do her homework.

"Two times two equals four. Four times four times four times four equals..." she trailed off. Wish Dash was here, she found herself thinking. Dash was a genius at math, mostly because his brain went almost six times faster than the normal human brain. Usually he would help her but today she wasn't going to lower herself to asking him for help after shouting at him. She sighed and turned of the music.

Vi, it's time for dinner!!" she heard her mom call. She leapt onto her bed.

"I'll have something later," she called back. There was a clattering of dishes. She groaned. She heard the door creak open.

"Vi??" It was Dash. She put her hands over her ears and started to sing loudly.

"Vi??"

"IT'S A DAMN COLD NIGHT!!" she cried, blocking out his soft voice.

"Vi??" She felt someone pull her hand away and she swung her hand around, hitting him. She heard him stumble back and quickly turned around.

"Oh my god Dash I am so sorry!!" she cried, hugging him. Dash mumbled something. She put him on her lap and hugged him tighter.

"Did you really think I'm lying??" Dash asked.

"Of course not. I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said," she whispered. Dash grinned and leapt off.

"I forgive you!! Now let's go to dinner. Race you!!" he cried, and dashed away.

"Oh no you don't!!" Violet cried playfully and started to chase him around even though she could barely see him. Dash laughed and ran around her, whacking her behind the head. She blasted him with a force field.

"Hey, that's not fair!!" he cried. Jack Jack started to cry and Helen and Bob were shouting at each other for some unknown reason.

"No Force fields!!"

"You got fired??"

"Come back here you little twerp!!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

"It wasn't my fault!!" Everyone was screaming at the top of their voices. Dash leapt onto Violet, very angry now.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!!"

"THE BOSS WAS AN IDIOT ANYWAY!!"

"LET GO OF MY HAIR!!"

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

"PUT ME DOWN!!" There was a loud _thump_ and everyone stopped, staring as Dash stumbled back in surprise, holding his forehead in shock. Violet opened her mouth to apologize but Dash leapt forward, screaming like Tarzan and whacked her behind the head with a fan.

"DASH, LET GO OF YOUR SISTER!!"

"I SAID, LEAVE MY HAIR ALONE!!"

"BOB, DO SOMETHING!!"

"LIKE WHAT??"

"I DON'T CARE!!"

"LET GO OF MY HAIR YOU FREAKIN' SHIT!!"

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT WORD AGAIN YOUNG LADY!!"

The doorbell rang. There was silence then everyone quickly got back into their place. Bob cleared his throat and went to open the door. It was the Smith's, their very grumpy neighbors.

"Yes??" Bob asked in forced politeness.

"Do you think that you could...LOWER THE FUCKING VOLUME???" Bob stumbled backwards from the blast, trying to avoid getting spit sprayed into his face. He nodded dumbly. Mr. Smith stormed away. Bob closed the door and returned to his seat, silent. Then-

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" They burst into hysterical laughter, tears running down their eyes. They didn't know what was so funny yet they didn't care. Helen got up, still laughing and fed Jack Jack.

"Did you see the look on his face??" he squealed. Bob wiped a tear from his eye and nodded. Dash shoved the rest of his food into his mouth and sprinted off to bed. Violet followed after him, dragging her feet. She wasn't sure who to believe, Tony or her brother. She would ask him in the morning.


	3. Test results

Chapter 3

Dash clung on to Violet's hand, cowering behind her. Usually Dash was an arrogant, cheerful kid but school was the thing he hated most. People who were jealous of his speed usually teased him and on more than one occasion did he have to give up his lunch money to the elder kids. He and Violet were in the same school but they hardly ever saw each other. Violet let go of her brother's hand and walked away, searching for Tony.

Dash looked around, not sure what to do. He was like a new kid, not friends with anyone and totally lost. He lightly stepped into the hall filled with lockers, mostly for the older children. He clutched his bag to him, hoping to see some of his classmates. Maybe his best friend Robbie. His _only_ friend Robbie.

"Why can't I be more like Violet??" he thought out loud. He heard people sniggering. He turned around and saw the notorious gang of terrors. They were the masters of the school, the school bullies.

"Hey Parr!! Pay up!!" Dash nodded numbly, his lunch money ready in his pocket. He pulled out the crisp notes and handed it to John Rydinger, Tony's younger brother. John and his three mates sniggered.

"Where's your brother??" Dash asked curiously. He felt himself being pushed backwards.

"None of your business." Dash growled inwardly. Of course it was none of his business. Nothing was his business. He would never have been in this situation if he wasn't a total loser.

Now Violet, on the other hand, was one of the most popular girls in school. At this moment she was conversing with Janet, the most popular cheerleader ever.

"So, I heard you were going out with Tony Rydinger," she said in her high-pitched squeal. Tony suddenly appeared behind Violet. He slung his arm around her shoulders.

"That's right," he said in his deep voice. Violet giggled and he kissed her cheek. She blushed a deep red. Then she remembered.

"Tony, why did you beat up my brother??" she asked, pushing him away. Tony frowned, confused.

"What do you mean??" he asked, seeming genuinely puzzled.

"Why did you beat up my brother??" she repeated, slowly. Tony shook his head.

"What are you talking about??" he asked. They were now alone in the halls. Everyone else had gone to class.

"After you asked me out my mom called me and told me that you had beaten up my brother along with another few kids. Why did you do it??" she asked. Tony's eyes widened in understanding.

"That wasn't me!! That was probably my brother, John. He's the one who hangs around with that band of stinking bullies, not me!! I went straight back home!! I swear, you can ask my mum!!" he cried waving his arms around. Violet frowned.

"Look Tony, you had better tell John to lay of Dash or we're through!!" she cried, poking him angrily in the chest. Tony raised his hands to defend himself.

"Alright, alright, he won't do it again. I'll ask him about it!! I promise. Look Vi, I don't want to lose you; you're the only girl that I've ever thought so beautiful in my life. You're the only person I want to be with. I don't want to lose you Vi, I promise, he won't do it again," he said, hugging her. Violet felt his skin against hers, and breathed in his scent. She looked into his eyes, studying his dark brown irises.

He is so handsome, she thought dreamily. Then, slowly, very slowly they moved closer. Violet closed her eyes and breathed in. Their lips were so close together. Then-

"Violet??" She jumped in surprise and whirled around. Dash was standing in the middle of the hallway, looking and Tony, then at Violet with a half hurt, half confused expression on his face. Violet sighed angrily. Tony waved goodbye to her, blowing her a kiss.

"What do you want now twerp??" she snapped angrily when Tony was gone. Dash raised his eyebrows.

"Have you got any lunch money to spare??" he asked. Violet rolled her eyes.

"Did you lose it again??" she snarled. Dash nodded. She reached into her bag and took out her wallet. She handed him her spare lunch money, since he had been losing his so often. She glared at him as he shoved the money into his pocket.

"Can I sit with you at lunch??" he asked timidly. She shook her head quickly.

"No way!! What would a ten-year-old kid be doing sitting around with a bunch of fourteen-year-olds?? No way!! Now bug off, I've got to go for class, I'm ten minutes late!!" she said savagely and stomped off. She knew that she had been a little harsh but he had just ruined what would have been the best, most romantic moment of her life. Nosy little brat, she though savagely.

Violet was grumpy for the rest of the day, thinking about the kiss that had never come. Nowadays she was usually moody, one second she was happy and the next she was sullen and grumpy. It was mostly Dash who made her lose her temper.

The day passed slowly until it was finally lunchtime and she put her lunch tray onto an empty table. Dash scampered up behind her and put his tray down next to her. He climbed onto the chair with difficulty and started to pick at his food.

"What do you think you are doing??" she snapped, pushing him off his chair. Dash fell on the ground and glared at her.

"It's a free country!!" he cried angrily and leapt back onto his chair. Violet pushed him down again but he climbed back on.

"Why don't you go and sit with your other friends??" she hissed. He poked at his food glumly.

"Don't have any." Tony set his tray onto the table and glanced at Dash. The other kids followed after him. They were all the popular kids, cheerleaders, jocks and such. They all sat down, talking cheerfully until, one by one they noticed Dash. There was silence.

"What is this little brat doing here??" Janet screeched. Dash blushed a deep red and so did Violet.

"I didn't invite him, he'll be going now," Violet said, shoving Dash off his chair. Dash didn't budge.

"Dash," she hissed under her breath. Dash frowned at her. She motioned for him to leave.

"Well?? Are you going to leave or do we have to make you??" A girl named Sara snarled. Violet glanced at her. Dash mumbled something under his breath. Sara scowled.

"What was that??" she snarled, grabbing him by the scruff of his collar. Dash repeated what he had said.

BANG!! Dash found himself being flung out of the doors of the cafeteria.

"And STAY OUT!!!" Sara screamed, before resuming her lunch. Dash stuck his tongue out at her and instead felt his lunch tray being slammed against his face. He pulled it off, embarrassed. He could hear people laughing at him. He scowled as he picked himself up and stomped away. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of Violet giggling at him and he felt as if someone had dropped an ice cube into his stomach. He whirled around and was about to run off when he bumped into something very hard, and very solid. It was Mr. Jordan, the math teacher.

"Good afternoon Dash, I have here the results of your math and science test, as you didn't come to school yesterday," he said, peering over his glasses. Dash resisted the urge to giggle.

"I must say I am _very_ disappointed with them. Your marks were the lowest in the class. Your grades have been falling ever since you started. A sixty-seven for your first test. A thirty-two on your second test. A twenty-six and a fifteen on your latest test!! Dash, this is getting serious!! I'm afraid that if you don't keep up your grades then you won't be able to move into your next year," he said, handing Dash his test results. Dash took one look at them and groaned. It was his worst test yet. A twelve on math and a five on science. He ignored the teacher's rambling and sped off.


	4. Running

I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but I've been having trouble writing the story and stopped me from logging in. Anyway, here it is!!

(Oh, and to answer the question, I am not suggesting that Violet listens to Avril Lavigne, it was just the first song that popped into my head)

Disclaimer: I don't own crap

Chapter 4

"A five and a twelve??" Helen screamed. Dash cringed, sinking lower into the couch. Bob put his hand on his forehead.

"Not to mention the fact that you and Violet have been bunking off school to fight. But Violet still has good grades. I just don't understand Dash," he said softly. Helen paced the room, her neck growing longer as she became even more furious.

"If this goes on Dash…then I forbid you to fight with us." Dash leapt up.

"What?? You can't do that!!" Dash cried, a choking feeling rising in his throat.

"Oh yes I can and I will Dash. School doesn't seem to matter to you anymore Dash!! Why can't you work hard? The only time you get good grades is in gym!! Unless you manage to bring your grades up then you are not going to fight with us anymore. I'm sorry Dash." Dash slid down into his couch, tears running down his cheeks. Bob tried to put his arm around his son but Dash pushed him away and ran to his room.

"I HATE YOU!!" he screamed before slamming the door. The whole house shook. Helen sighed.

"Maybe I was too harsh on him," she said softly.

"Yea, you were," Bob said. She glared at him.

"What??" he asked defensively. She groaned and sat on the couch, putting her hand on her forehead. Violet crept in.

"Where's Dash??" she asked softly. Helen motioned to Dash's room. Violet put down her bag and cautiously knocked on the door.

"Dash??"

"Go away." She tried to open the door but it was locked. She knocked on the door again.

"Come on Dash. I'm sorry I laughed. I really am!!" she said.

"Leave me alone." Violet knocked on the door again. She was getting a bit impatient.

"Dash, please," she said more persistently.

"I said go AWAY!!" Dash screamed. This went on for a few minutes until finally Dash opened the door. His eyes were red from crying and his hair was messy from running.

"What do you want??" he sniffed.

""Why are you crying??" she asked. He wiped away the tears and muttered something about 'not crying.' Then he slammed the door in her face. She screamed in frustration and started to slam on the door.

"Open up or I'll blast you!!" she screamed but felt someone pull his away. It was her mom.

"Leave him sweetheart." Violet hugged her mom.

"What did you say to him??" she asked.

"I banned him from fighting with us unless he brings up his grades," she said. Violet's eyes widened. They sat down on the couch. Bob held his arms out and they hugged each other. Violet forgot about all her problems as she squeezed her mom and dad tight. Helen picked up Jack Jack and he joined the family hug.

Dash watched them, frowning sadly. They looked so perfect together, without him. He closed his door and sighed. Then he jumped onto his bed, tears running down his eyes. He didn't usually cry. It was usually only when he got hurt. Dash closed his eyes and dropped off to sleep. He started to dream.

"_Violet?? Where are you??" Dash called. He heard someone moving behind him and whirled around. It was Tony Rydinger and his gang. _

"_Tony!! Where's Violet??" he asked. Tony sneered and held out his hand. Suddenly Dash was being flung backwards, into the wall. He coughed and stared up at Tony, confused._

"_How did you do that??" he asked. Tony sneered._

"_You and your family aren't the only Supers in the world." Dash's eyes widened. Dash stood up but Tony twisted his hand and suddenly Dash was in the air and twisting about painfully. Then Tony relaxed and Dash fell to the ground._

"_Why are you doing this??" he whimpered. Tony scowled. _

"_Revenge." Dash suddenly felt himself sinking into the ground. John Rydinger was touching the ground softly and the ground was melting slowly. _

"_You see, two months ago you met my father, and you killed him. Now I can't have that!! He might be an idiot but he's still my father. So I decided, I can't get revenge on Bob Parr of Helen Parr because they are too strong. So, I thought, hmm, what do they care most about?? At first I thought of Violet, but she's too powerful. Then I thought of Jack Jack, but he's also too powerful. So then I thought of you!! It was simple, you're the weakest in the family!!" he said, snapping his fingers. Dash, was getting bored. Tony was not a good storyteller. Suddenly he shot up._

"_I'm not weak!!" he screamed. Tony scoffed. _

"_Prove it."_

BANG!! Dash shot up, gasping. There were shouts and screams coming from outside. He quickly put on his super suit and rushed outside. He saw his family outside, already fighting the monster. Dash rushed in, twisting around the machine's legs.

The machine was like a robotic dog, except much bigger. Dash twisted his legs together and tripped the dog up.

"Dash, go back!! You are banned from fighting, remember??" Helen cried. Dash turned around at the sound of her voice and felt something hit him in the back of the head.

"Ouch," he muttered, rubbing his head. Helen grabbed him and quickly stretched her way to the house and dropped him on the doorstep.

"Stay home." Then she left. Dash frowned. It wasn't fair. He turned around and sped off, wanting to get away from the fight. He felt tears run down his cheeks. He stomped on the sidewalk, wanting to tear it all up to pieces. He felt the rain drench his hair and pouted. Great, just great.

"Hey kid, you lost??" a man said, appearing on the sidewalk. Dash glanced at him, shaking his head.

"Some pretty nice running you got there. You a super??" the man asked. Dash frowned suspiciously for a second. Then he nodded. The man grinned, showing ugly yellow teeth.

"Cool, we could use you on the team," the man said. Dash's ears perked up. A team eh??

"What sort of team??" he asked suspiciously. The man smirked.

"Team of Supers of course. Only the best can get in," he said. Dash nodded for him to go on.

"We fight for good or for evil. It doesn't matter. We got a boss, he tells us what to do, we do it," the man said casually. Dash thought for a second. His family had banned him from fighting. If he went on the team he could easily fight.

"I don't have to go to school right??" Dash asked. The man nodded. Dash held out his hand.

"Dash Parr a.k.a The Dash," he said. The man frowned.

"You're going to need a better name than that if you're joining the team. Anyway, Theodore Rail a.k.a Blade," he said, knives suddenly shooting out of his hands.

"Bladed wrists. I also know how to sword fight better than anyone on the planet." Dash's eyes widened in awe as Blade twirled the daggers in his fingers expertly. The man motioned for him to come with and Dash followed as he walked away.

"Where are we going??"

"We're going to HQ."


	5. The new team

I need ideas for Dash's new code name pls. Send in your ideas quickly so I can update!!

**Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5**

"Here we are!!" Theodore said proudly, motioning to the wall. Dash blinked. A wall?? That was their HQ?? He was starting to doubt the man's sanity. Theodore pointed to a light red brick that stood out.

"Tap this three times to get in," he said. He knocked on the brick three times. Dash jumped back in surprise as the wall moves backwards suddenly, making way to a huge underground path. Theodore stepped lightly on the stairs, not making a single noise. Dash did the same.

"Here we are!!" Theodore repeated, opening a large black door. It gave way to reveal a dark, red room. Inside were three people, sitting on the sofas and watching TV.

"This is our living room. There's a kitchen and a med lab too, just in case. There are a few bedrooms but mostly we just fall asleep in front of the TV. The bathroom is the white door," he said, motioning to a bright white door in the corner.

"Let me introduce you to your new teammates. Jonathan Jackson a.k.a Granite. He can turn into stone and kick your ass. Pretty strong," he said, motioning to a big, silent guy in the corner with enormously huge muscles. There was another demon-like guy and then a grinning maniac who was practically buried in clothes.

"The furry demon one is Devil. Just Devil. Amazing acrobat and also his hands can turn super powerful if he can summon the Golden Loop. That gives him his power that makes him super strong. The maniac is Greg Pat a.k.a Acid. He melts everything he touches, except his clothes. He can control it but he wears the clothes just in case he loses his temper a bit. Freaky weirdo if you ask me," he muttered under his breath. Dash giggled.

"Let me introduce you," he said, clapping his hands. They all turned around.

"Ah say, a new recruit!! And a short one too. Where you come from Shorty??" Acid laughed. Dash frowned at the nickname.

"Name's Dash Parr," he said. The whole place went silent. Theodore grinned.

"Man, Tony ain't gonna like this," Acid said after a short silence. The other two agreed.

"Yea well, the boss don't matter. He's got super speed, pretty sweet," Theodore said. Granite glanced at him, grinning.

"Super speed…but still, Tony's going to go nuts if he finds out," Devil said softly.

"I don't care."

Dash raced around the room, shoving his stuff into his bag. He had to be quick. His family was asleep but they could wake up any second now. He stuffed his journal into his bag and sped off before he changed his mind. He reached the base, knocked on the brick three times and raced in. He smacked straight into Granite, who, for some reason, had turned into stone.

"Oh, ouch," Dash gasped, holding his face. Granite smiled apologetically at Dash.

"Hey Shorty, pass the ball," Acid said, grinning. Dash passed the ball he was holding. Granite, stepped aside. Devil was swinging from the lights.

"Red dots everywhere," he muttered. Dash looked at him oddly but none of the others seemed to notice. The door opened and Theodore walked in, looking a bit pale.

"Dash, meet the boss." He stepped aside as a smaller figure walked through the door. Dash gaped in shock.

"Tony Rydinger???"

"Dash, wake up!! It's time for school!!" Violet said, knocking on the door angrily. She was already late, thanks to Dash. She kicked the door angrily.

"Dash!! If you don't wake up I'll break the door down!!" she shrieked, losing her patience. There was no answer. She walked to the opposite wall, created a force field around herself and ran towards the door. SLAM!! The door broke down suddenly and Violet toppled over, tripping over the mess. She picked herself up quickly.

"Dash??" she asked. She noticed that the room was a mess. Clothes were strewn everywhere, and all of Dash's toys were either torn apart or piled on the floor. She searched for Dash, but didn't find him

"Mom, did Dash go to school early??" she called. The answer was no. Helen helped searched for Dash around the whole house.

"I didn't see his ever since the last battle we had. That was yesterday," Helen said. Violet nodded. She hadn't seen him either. She went back to his room and noticed a small note taped to the desk.

_Dear Vi,_

_I'm running away. I've joined another team of Supers, and I doubt we'll ever see each other again. I'm sorry I have to leave, but since you won't believe me about Tony, I guess I'll be happier with the other team._

_Love,_

_Dash_

_p.s. please tell mom and dad that I love her, and that it wasn't their fault_

_p.p.s I'll miss you sis_

Violet read the letter three times over. She slumped down onto the bed. Helen walked into the room and noticed the note in her hand. She snatched it off and read the note.

"Oh no."

Tony's eyes widened in shock. Then he turned on Theodore.

"This, is the new recruit?? You idiot!!" he roared, and threw him to the other side of the room. Then he walked up to Dash, glaring at him intently, as if trying to pulverize him just by looking at him. Dash glared back defiantly.

"Well Squirt, guess you're the new recruit. Since you'll be a good addition, you can stay. But there are a few rules. You will address me by Boss, or Sir. You will only use codenames to talk to each other and you will never tell anyone what you are. Is that clear??" he snarled.

"Crystal…sir," Dash added. Tony gave a snort of satisfaction and strode off. Dash made faces behind his back.

"Lay off kid, Boss has eyes in the back of his head," Granite said, smiling. He patted Dash on the head, grinning. Dash pouted and sniffed.

"You're the kid he tried to beat up right??" Granite said. Dash nodded.

"Tony's family and his brother's best friends are Supers," Devil said softly.

"Why would he beat me up though??" Dash asked.

"Tony likes to target little kids and pick on them for fun. He calls it _training_. Crap training if you ask me," Theodore snorted. There was a moment of silence.

"So, guess you're on the team. I believe we should each give an example of our powers," Devil said formally. Acid rolled his eyes.

"Acid's the name, meltin's my game," he said, taking off his gloves.

"Must you say that every time??" Granite muttered under his breath. Acid put his hand on the wall. Suddenly there was a sizzling sound and the brick melted away quickly. Dash stared in amazement.

"I'm Granite." Granite turned into solid stone and grinned. Then he turned back. He walked up to the curtains and touched it, concentrating. The curtain slowly turned to stone. Then it turned back to its normal material. Dash watched, impressed.

"Devil's my name. Watch this," Devil said, grinning. Granite touched the couch and slowly it turned to stone. Devil waited, hands poised. Suddenly his hands were glowing a bright yellow and his body was glowing red.

"HIYAH!!" he cried, as his hand shot down, breaking he sofa in half.

"I'm Blade," Blade said. Blade shot out of his wrists, and he twirled them then threw them towards the dartboard hanging on the wall. It landed straight in the middle. Dash gulped.

"Watch this kid," Theodore said. He took a blade and sliced his skin. Dash's eyes widened as the flesh healed almost immediately, closing up slowly.

"Dash," Dash said. He gave them an example of his power. Granite clapped, grinning.

"Welcome to the team Dash. First of all, you're going to need a name."


	6. The End

**Chapter 6**

"QUICKFLASH!!" Acid cried, a little too loud. Granite, Blade and Devil cringed. The door slammed open and a furious Tony walked in.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet??" Tony roared. Acid shrugged, grinning obliviously. Tony groaned, rubbing his forehead and walked back into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What's Tony's power??" Dash asked.

"He controls people, their bodies and their thoughts and stuff," Devil answered.

"What was the name you suggested Acid??" Blade drawled. Acid drew himself up proudly.

"QuickFlash," he said. Dash nodded slowly.

"QuickFlash. I like that," he pondered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay Vi, you need a name," Helen said. Violet blinked. A name?? How could they think of a name at a time like this???

"Um…" she muttered.

"I know that it isn't the right time, but your Mother and I were thinking. If you're going to fight with us, you need a codename," Bob said.

"TransForce," she said immediately. Helen and Bob glanced at each other and smiled. Transparent force field. TransForce.

"I like it. It sounds powerful," Helen said. Bob nodded in agreement.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Guys, we're going on a mission," Tony said. He took out a map, and an outline of a building.

"I've contacted one of my friends and he's in desperate need of money, so we're robbing a bank. Acid, you're going to melt an entrance into the building. Blade, you're going to cover them. Make sure you destroy every camera that spots us. Then we get to the steel door, which is where all the loot is hidden. It's too strong to melt and for Devil to break through so Granite will have to turn it to stone, then Devil can take it. Then, QuickFlash will grab most of the loot and come back here as fast as he can. You guys will take whatever you can and bail!! QuickFlash, make sure you take as much as you can carry, got that??" Tony snapped. Dash nodded numbly.

"You mean, steal??" he asked nervously. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Got that Boss. Suit up kid, we're leaving," Theodore said. Granite handed him a new uniform, pure black. Dash slipped on his identity mask and they were off.

Theodore went into the hidden garage and brought out a large brown jeep. He patted the steering wheel proudly. Dash, Acid and Devil hopped in behind whilst Granite sat in front. They drove slowly.

"Isn't Tony, I mean, Boss coming with us??" Dash asked. Theodore let out a snort of disgust.

"Him?? Coming with us?? No way!!" Theodore grunted. Dash shrugged. He was shivering with excitement. His first mission, stealing a bank. He just hoped he didn't screw it up.

"Now listen kid, it might not be as easy as you think. You heard of Mr. Incredible?? Well he and his family might get the gist of what's going on and stop us. You know them??" Granite asked. Dash froze.

"They're my family," Dash murmured. The Jeep nearly skidded off the road.

"They're _what_??" Acid cried. Dash nodded.

"Yea, so you're the brother of the girl Tony hypnotized," Devil said. Dash's head snapped round.

"He what??" he cried. Devil gulped.

"Um…well, Tony started dating this girl whose Mr. Incredible's daughter and used her to get info on the family," he muttered quickly. Dash slumped back in his seat. So _that's _why Violet was so mean!!

"But we can trust him, right??" Theodore said nervously. Dash looked at his hopeful face for a second, then nodded. He wasn't loyal to his family anymore. These guys were his family. The others didn't need him. They had Violet and Jack Jack. They didn't need him. Or did they??

"We're here," Theodore muttered. There were two policemen at the door. Theodore crept towards them.

"Theodore's the master of stealth," Devil said to Dash. Theodore somehow managed to creep behind the guards and knock their heads together. Dash winced. That's going to leave a mark, he thought.

"Alright Acid, do your work," Theodore said. Acid pulled off his glove and put his hand on the door. The door slowly melted, making a huge hole. Acid smirked and they all crept inside. Theodore stopped them. Suddenly he flung a knife into the darkness. There was a crackling sound.

"Security camera." They walked on, Theodore hurling knives around once in a while, until they reached a huge steel door.

"Quick, before the Police get a gist of what's happening," Theodore said. Granite turned the door into stone. Devil smashed it with his hands. They rushed inside. Dash, using his super speed, collected the loot and was about to rush out when he came face to face with Violet.

"Violet!!" he cried, stumbling back.

"Dash!!" she shrieked. There was a gasp.

"Dash??" he heard his mother and father cry. He looked behind Violet. Theodore and Granite were backing away. Acid and Dash did the same.

"Dash, you're stealing??" Helen cried in disbelief. Suddenly she reached for the loot but Dash punched her hand away.

"If you want it, you'll have to get through me," he snarled. Violet was the first to snap out of her shock.

"Fine by me." Suddenly she turned invisible.

"Theodore, Granite, Acid, protect the loot," Dash roared. He disappeared and suddenly appeared with a bag of flour he had brought along in the jeep, just in case. Mr. Incredible roared and leapt forward. Devil leapt forward and kicked him backwards, straight into a hole Acid had made. Helen reached for the loot, but Theodore hurled his knives towards her arms. They caught onto the suit and pinned them to the wall. Dash threw the bag of flour onto the ground with such force that it exploded and sent flour everywhere. He spotted his sister moving towards the bag.

"Oh no you don't!!" he roared, and grabbed it. The others were already at the door, waiting. Dash saw his mom, his dad and his sister heading towards them. Suddenly a force field appeared in the doorway. Dash gasped. Granite smirked and put his hand on the force field. Instead of blasting him back, it turned into solid stone. Devil smashed it and they leapt into the car.

"Why are you doing this Dash??" Violet screamed. Dash turned back to them.

"Because I'm not Dash anymore!! I'm QuickFlash!!"

The End 

OOOOOOOOO

Okay everyone, this is the end. I'm not sure if I should write a sequel, but I will keep going with other Incredible stories, so don't panic!! Please read and review!!


	7. Author's note

Author's note:

I will try to write a sequel for Coping with life but I have no ideas as to what this story will be about. If you wish for there to be a sequel please send in reviews or something with your ideas and I might be able to write a sequel.


End file.
